A currently spreading electronic apparatus attached with a camera includes, for example, an imaging module for generating an image data by capturing an image of an object, and a device for carrying out respective kinds of processings of receiving a data including the image data transmitted from the imaging module, generating an display image data to display a through image on a display portion, and compressing the image data and recording the compressed data in a record medium. In a background art, DSP (distal signal processor) included in an imaging module carries out processings of, for example, receiving an image signal from an image sensor through a path to generate an image data, and transmitting the generated image data to a device through a path different from the above-described path. Since it is necessary to increase a pin number (IO pad number) of DSP, the pin number is one of factors of hampering small-sized formation and low cost formation of the imaging module.
JP-A-7-274057 discloses a system including a video camera in correspondence with the above-described imaging module and an image input apparatus in correspondence with the above-described device.